


Are you challenging me?

by SB_Ryan



Series: Recipe for Chaos [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, I REGRET NOTHING, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SB_Ryan/pseuds/SB_Ryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rina's night off and her favourite Wraith is acting out of character - what on earth could be wrong with Ton?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you challenging me?

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt from the 100 OTP prompt list was "Are you challenging me?"  
> The bonus point criteria was to write something outside of your comfort zone - thus smut happened all over the place apparently. 
> 
> I have no idea where this came from, but no spoilers for any other stories as I'm not entirely sure this will happen in Diplomat's Daughter (unless of course y'all enjoy it that much!)

"Get yourself gone Hambly, tomorrow's your day off - go enjoy yourself; get drunk, do something embarrassing; just like the rest of us mortals!"

  
With her roommate and fellow non-combatant's words echoing in her ears, Rina Hambly, Wraith Squadron's cook was chased out of her own kitchen.

She sulked her way to the space Squeaky had claimed and recreated a miniature version of the DownTime tapcaf from Folor Base.  
Everyone else had cleared out long ago to do whatever it was they did when not waiting for missions or food.

 _'Ah. Peace and quiet.'_ Rina sighed contentedly and snuggled into a chair in her favourite corner away from the main group. As she turned on her datapad, she sang and hummed quietly to herself; songs that reminded her of home.  
She tapped away, logging the latest snippets of information she'd gleaned. "Face's favourite treat - sunfruit glazed tartlets."

Rina liked to make special things every so often for the pilots who worked so hard and put themselves on danger to protect the galaxy. She knew she and her team were appreciated, but she never felt she was doing enough.

Rina didn't realise how long she'd been curled up in her corner until she heard somebody's footsteps approaching the bar and her feet were so thoroughly asleep, she fell out of her chair when she tried to see who it was.

"Well it's certainly been a while since I've had a beautiful woman throw herself at my feet."

"Stars above Phanan, help me up."

The pilot bent down and helped haul the petite woman to her feet. She whimpered as the feeling flooded back into her legs and leaned against the chair for support.

Satisfied that the cook wasn't about to faceplant onto the floor again, Ton stepped away and wandered behind Squeaky's makeshift bar.

Rina watched with interest as he rummaged through the bottles before pouring himself a shot of Abrax cognac. She grimaced and tried to massage some feeling back into her calves.

_'Why does he look so sad?'_

Rina carefully put her foot flat on the floor and put her weight on it before hobbling over to lean heavily against the counter.

"So what's the occasion?" She poked the bottle of dark alcohol.  
Ton poured them both a shot and knocked his back with practiced ease.

"Does it matter?"

"Well actually it does." Rina toyed with the glass, watching the potent alcohol swirl, "It matters a lot when a friend; a good friend, is drinking like he's got something to forget." She shrugged and downed her own drink, it wasn't like she had work in the morning.

Rina ignored the little voice in the back of her mind cheerfully reminding her of all the times she'd had to help her father home from bars and whorehouses because he was too drunk to remember his own alias, let alone where he was staying.

Ton muttered something and topped off his drink.

"Stars above Phanan, don't mumble."

"Fine! It's my nameday; are you happy now?"

Rina glared at him, "What!?" She grabbed the bottle and brandished it at the tall pilot, "How in the galaxy did you think it was okay not to tell me this!?"

The cook held the bottle away from Ton who growled and made grabby hands, trying to get the amber liquid back.

"I don't have time to make you anything now! Force damn it Phanan I don't even know what your favourite childhood treat even is yet!" Rina scowled and only just refrained from stomping her foot.

"Look; Hambly, I just want to get drunk and pass out in my room until tomorrow."

"Well I don't agree." Rina put the bottle behind her back and grinned mischievously, "But I will let you have another drink if you can beat me to three wins at Correllian rule sabaac."

"Are you challenging me Cookie?"

Rina took the bottle to the table, "Don't call me cookie and I won't call you cake."

Ton huffed a reluctant chuckle and followed her, somewhat impressed that she'd managed to conjure a pack of cards from one of her endless pockets as if by magic.

\---

Rina felt the room sway as she attempted to leap to her feet, _'Shoot. How much did we drink?'_  
She noticed Wes smirk when Ton helped Rina up. Rina blushed and tried not to giggle as she was ushered from the rec room.

She couldn't really even recall exactly when Wes and Wedge had appeared and ordered them to bed like naughty children.  
She was acutely aware of Ton's arm wrapped loosely around her waist however, but couldn't muster the energy to fret about the invasion of her personal space.

The tall medic leaned down to quietly and somewhat jokingly asked, "So your place or mine?"

Rina blinked in tipsy surprise at her sudden answer, "Mine. S'closer."  
A few missed turns later; they arrived at the rooms Rina shared with Amaya.

She yanked Ton's hand back from the door control with a look of panic, "Nononono! Knock first Dr Phanan."

Rina's eyes were wide with remembered terror; "I forgot to knock once and walked in on Amaya and Cubber..." She made a gesture that made Ton choke back horrified laughter.

Thankfully the room was empty and Amaya had left a note and bottle of sunfruit liquor on the small scarred table.  
Rina picked up the flimsyplast note:

**R, I'm staying out tonight.  
Remember to have fun for once girl.  
Enjoy the booze and let your hair down. Stop acting as old as I actually am!  
A**

  
_'Fine then Amaya; if that's the way you wanna play. Challenge accepted!'_

"Look Phanan; it's your nameday and we're going to celebrate dammit." Rina wagged a finger in his direction as they sat at the little table. She handed him the bottle to open and retrieved two shot glasses from the drawer under the tabletop.

\---

Damn.

She couldn't remember who had the bright idea of playing strip sabaac, but suddenly they were both in not much more than their underwear and Rina wasn't entirely drunk anymore.

She had to fight down a smile, Phanan was still tipsy and damned if she was going to lose now.  
It was Rina's turn to deal and it was high time to break out some of the tricks her father had taught her during their time as grifters travelling between the Rim worlds.

The chrono on the wall now read 2am, but neither Phanan nor Rina were tired. The cook was feeling smug. She'd thoroughly trounced her companion and won back a large pile of clothes, IOUs and credits.

Phanan was scowling, refusing to move from his seat since Rina had tricked him into betting the last of his clothes on a rigged hand. He was at least 92% certain she'd played him.

Rina had put on his jumpsuit and although the sleeves and legs were comically long, the zipper strained against her chest. He kept trying to keep his eyes in safe territory; but the way she was toying with the zip kept dragging his gaze down to the creamy swells of flesh.

Rina poured them both another drink and knocked her glass of rum back with practiced ease. She grinned and stood, stretching and keeping an eye on her increasingly uncomfortable pilot.

She stalked around the table and dropped down onto Ton's lap.  
The ex-medic yelped in surprise and tried manoeuvre her away from certain parts of his anatomy he wasn't comfortable with being on open display.

Rina gave him a crooked smile and snuggled into his chest. "Mmm. Warm."

Ton felt his face heat up as she kept squirming in an effort to make herself comfortable. He'd never pegged her as a cuddly drunk, but he certainly wasn't complaining.  
"Could you at least give me my underwear back?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Not a chance. You challenged me and lost, so tough luck Mr Sexy Shoulders." Rina traced a finger across Ton's clavicle, along a faint silver scar.

Ton groaned and let his head fall forward into the crook of Rina's shoulder. "Not sure if this is the best, or worst nameday I've had." He muttered.

She giggled and wiggled until she was straddling his lap. Ton's head shot up in surprise and his hands grabbed her hips in an effort to keep her still, unfortunately all he managed to achieve was to bring them even closer together.

Rina gasped and stared at her crush with wide eyes.

Ton stared back, almost drowning in that grey gaze. He wasn't sure who made the first move, but suddenly a small hand was fisted in his hair and he was nibbling on a pair of delightfully plump lips.

Rina's head was spinning as Ton took effortless control of the kiss. He tasted like brandy and heat and something undeniably Ton. It had been far too long for both of them to want to spin things out for much longer.

Ton's hands gripped the fabric stretched over Rina's hips and tugged, pulling her core flush against his aching member. He smiled as she gasped, taking the opportunity to slide one hand to the zip and tug it down, letting her breasts free from their confinement.

Rina blushed at the shockingly needy noise that slipped past her lips when Ton's calloused fingers teased her nipples into hard peaks.

"Rina." Phanan panted, wanting to ask her if this is what she really wanted to do with a man so unworthy.

Rina gave him a crooked smile and dropped her hand to his lap, wrapping her fingers around him.  
Ton gave a strangled cry and bucked in her grip. ' _Sithspit_.' He swore as her fought the urge to simply throw her onto the table and take her right there.

The redhead revelled in the guarded and sarcastic medic coming undone in her unskilled hands. She reluctantly pulled herself out of his arms and shimmied out of the orange flight suit, standing there in just her panties.

She dropped to her knees and ran her hands along his incredibly tense thighs. Ton let his head fall back as she pressed tiny butterfly kisses up from his knees, to his inner thigh, to-

"Gah!" He jumped as she took him into her mouth, her tongue paying loving attention to every inch of his length. It certainly wasn't what he expected from the usually timid woman.

He rested a shaking hand on her head, threading his fingers through the red silky strands. The day was certainly looking better than this morning.

"Please-"

Rina sucked harder, bobbing her head in time with Ton's barely-restrained hip movements, wanting him to find release.  
She had to restrain a laugh at his desperation and was caught off guard when his fingers gripped her hair and gently, but firmly urged her to move back.

Ton cursed at the dazed and almost hurt look in her eyes. His hands slid down to her shoulders and he guided her to her feet, "Trust me, I want to. I _really_  want to, but I can't."

He pulled her close and hugged her tight, burying his face into her hair. He couldn't...wouldn't take advantage of her drunken state. She would only hate him in the morning. She deserved someone her age, someone who wasn't so bitter, so damaged by this damn unending war between the Empire and the New Republic.

Rina pulled free and tugged him toward her bunk, "Ton; don't overthink things." She stepped closer, and he took a matching step backward until he felt the edge of her bed hit the back of his knees.  
Ton wobbled for a moment before Rina shoved him down onto the mattress.

She climbed atop him again and straddled his lap, grinning as he pulled her close again despite his earlier attempt to keep some distance between them.

Rina wound her arms around his neck and looked serious for a moment, "Stop fretting Phanan, I'm not that drunk and I am entirely sure that I need this as much as you do."  
She kissed his forehead, "Now stop thinking and ravish me like you mean it. If you do an acceptable job, I may let you have your clothes back."

Ton quirked an eyebrow, "Are you challenging me?"

Rina ground her hips against his, "Maybe."  
She squeaked as Ton twisted unexpectedly, pinning her to the mattress with his body. He smirked and kissed her, gently biting down on her lower lip, swallowing her cries.

One hand caressed her breast, rolling one pert bud between his fingers until Rina moaned and begged for more.

Rina closed her eyes and reached up to grab Ton's hand and hurry him to where she needed to feel him.

"Oh no you don't minx."

Rina opened her eyes in delighted shock as Ton bit down on the slope of her breast before soothing the bite with a loving kiss. He gave her a feral grin and grabbed her wrists, "You gave me a job to do, I can't very well that if you're interfering now can I?"

She glared at him, "You won't get your clothes back if you stop now will you." Rina twitched as Ton rubbed his hard length against the sensitive skin of her hip.

"You keep your hands to yourself wench and you'll be begging me to take my winnings." Ton, more confident now, kissed her forehead and guided Rina's fingers around the metal bed frame.  
"Trust me love."

Ton did his best to swiftly carry on, hoping that she hadn't caught the unexpected endearment. Thankfully, his sinfully gifted free hand had wandered back down her body, to caress her hot, damp core and Rina was doing her best not to show any reaction.

The pilot smirked as the cook fought from coming undone so soon. Time to start his efforts in earnest.

Rina's eyes shot open in shock as she felt Ton's warm breath on her aching centre. Before she could say a word; she felt a slow and deliberate lapping at her folds. She gasped and her hands flew down to where Ton was busy in his efforts to make her forget her own name. Her fingers tunnelled through his brown hair and gripped hard. Rina wasn't entirely sure if she had meant to hold him there, or pull him away.  
She mewled in protest as he stopped his ministrations and sat up.

"I thought I told you to keep those hands up there?" Ton growled and climbed over her until he was practically straddling her chest.

Rina blushed and tried to wiggle out from under him. Ton chuckled and leaned over to pick something up off the floor.

He grinned and Rina felt a flutter of nerves; she had forgotten his veiled threat of consequences from earlier.  
She moaned as he kissed her roughly, tasting herself on his lips and tongue.

"Force, woman you are such a delight. So responsive." His husky admission did all sorts of delightful things to her libido and Rina was hard-pressed to not beg for him to get on with it. She wasn't going to lose their little game without a fight.  
She let him lace their fingers together and pin them into the pillow above her head.

Rina felt him loop something cool around her wrists and squeaked in surprise as she realised he'd just tied her hands to the headboard.  
"Sneaky."

Ton smirked and resumed kissing and nipping his way back down her body; determined to make sure she never forgot when his nameday was again.

By the time Rina felt Ton's hands cupping the curve of her bottom, she was a trembling mess. She whimpered when she felt the tip of his tongue lightly tracing the seam of her sex.

When he brought her to the brink of orgasm and stopped just before she could climax for the third time, Rina was almost ready to surrender.  
It was only his smug and self-satisfied grin that goaded her on; she knew what he was trying to do. Well two could play at that game...

Ton was definitely siding with today's events firmly going into the 'best nameday ever' category. He resumed his work of thoroughly debauching the delightfully-responsive Rina; determined to win their little game.

Who'd have thought their incredibly competitive natures would have led to this?

He curved his fingers and smiled as he felt her slick walls clench around them, she was close already. He rubbed his thumb over the bundle of nerves and was rewarded with another of those amazing moans that went straight to his masculine pride.

"Do you concede?" Ton asked, whispering in Rina's ear.

The stubborn woman shook her head. "N-never!"

Ton chuckled and pulled his fingers out of her slick heat. He trailed them over Rina's sweat-damp breasts with the intent of making some sort of flirtatious and witty comment.

All thoughts vanished from his mind when Rina suddenly bucked and twisted her hips, ending up half-pinning the pilot to the mattress.  
With her hands still secured, Rina was bent at an awkward angle, but it was worth it.

She smiled a small smile as she rubbed her core along Ton's own aching hardness. Rina kissed him, revelling in the uncontrolled movement of his own hips as they both chased that delicious friction.

"Enough games Ton, I want you. Now" Rina emphasised her demand with a slow roll of hips that left no doubt in Ton's mind as to what she wanted.

Who she wanted.

The thin pilot disentangled himself long enough to wiggle up into a sitting position against the bed, "As you wish."

He grabbed Rina's hips and settled her against his chest. His hands stroked the curve of her spine, the swell of a breast before he stilled.  
' _What if she realises that I'm not-'_

Rina swore and wished her hands were free to throttle him; the idiot was overthinking things again.

Instead, she did the only thing she was able to; she sank down onto his cock. Rina shuddered as she felt every part of her being filled.

Ton instinctively bucked his hips to slide his full length into her welcoming heat. It had been too long since he'd been with any woman. In fact he couldn't recall if there'd been anyone since the accident that had claimed a significant portion of his limbs and resulted in the prosthetic shell over half his face.  
"Rina, I-"

She cut him off, "Stop fretting, and show me if you've got the moves to win that bet." She clenched around his length to remind him of his challenge.

Ton growled, fisted one hand in her hair, the other gripped her rounded derrière and he started to thrust. As they fell into a frantic rhythm, Ton reluctantly admitted that he was going to lose this bet; and too damn fast if Rina kept making all of those sexy little noises.

He stopped and kissed away the tiny annoyed look on her face, "Dreadfully sorry my dear, but I'm not quite ready to lose to you just yet." The medic grinned and reached behind him to untie her hands.

Once Rina was free, she punched him lightly on the shoulder, "You're such an ass." She said affectionately, running her fingers through his damp locks.

"But it is a stunning ass."

"And one that I'm going tae slap if it doesn't get moving again."

Ton blushed at the thought of his sweet little Rina dressed in nerfhide leather, wielding a riding crop. Well if that wasn't motivation enough, then he wasn't half the man he thought he was.

Rina giggled and let Ton press butterfly kisses to the red marks on her wrists, letting him catch his breath.  
"Feeling better now old man?"

"Cheeky wench." The 'old man' muttered and playfully tweaked one of her nipples.  
"I probably should remind you that it is my nameday."

Rina looked over at the wall, "I think it ended a whi-"

She was cut off when Phanan started to move again. "Oh!"

Rina wasn't entirely sure how he managed to get her on her back again, but his steady pace was driving her to the brink again.

"F-force!"

Rina clung to him, "Please-"

Ton looked down, wanting to say something clever, but lost his train of thought when he found himself almost lost in Rina's eyes. This carefree liaison suddenly felt a good deal too serious and he unconsciously tightened his grip on her hips.

Rina smiled and wound her arms around his neck, "Stop thinking so much." She leaned up and kissed him sweetly before digging her heels into his rump.

Ton gasped as he felt her tightening around him, he could feel he wouldn't last much longer and he would _not_  lose.  
He let his head fall into the crook of Rina's neck and he whispered, "Come for me love."

Rina gasped and found herself trembling as she came apart with his skilled touch.

She took a fierce pleasure in Ton's own strangled cry a few seconds later as he reached his own release.

"Rina-" Ton started to say, but was cut off by the redhead planting her lips on the smooth, cool curve of his metal faceplate.

"Ssh you."

Bemused at this affectionate side of his cook who was just as much as an emotional mess as he knew he was, Ton stopped fighting for once and let himself relax

"Now be a good boy and grab the blanket unless you're hiding a heater somewhere on your person."

Phanan reluctantly disentangled himself from the curvaceous redhead and obediently fetched the covers from where they had been knocked to the floor.

He began to worry again, should he stay? When would be okay to leave? Did he even want to leave?

Almost as though she could hear his panic babble, Rina held out a hand to him, "Get back here you wee ijit." She yanked on his hand and made it quite clear that he wasn't going anywhere when she wrapped her arms around him and sighed comfortably as he cocooned them both under the cover.

"So I guess I won then."

Rina chuckled and shook her head, "I'd say it was more of a draw."

Ton quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Aye. But I'm a generous woman; I'll let you have a rematch," Rina yawned, "later."

Ton smirked and pulled her closer still until he couldn't be sure where he ended and she began any more.  
Once her breathing slowed and evened out into sleep, Phanan kissed her fingers still entwined with his own and whispered, "You were the best nameday gift of all love."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that...happened. Hopefully no one's too badly scarred by that foray into the unfamiliar :)


End file.
